


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Dealing with Jealousy, Jealousy, Multi, Partner sharing, Polyamory, Really badly practised, Risa POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: Risa raises her gun, there's a prickle up her spin that she's learned to trust. Something isn't right. The woman's clothes are too clean and no one is that put together and...majestic during the apocalypse. No one human anyway.Cas raises his hand, a wordless command to hold fire. He tells Dean that the woman is a nephilim.The woman says she's Jane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The premise: what if Jane of the End is Jane the Nephilim from Clip Show. What if Risa wasn’t so much mad about Dean sleeping with someone else as she was that Dean was sleeping with Jane. Jane the Nephilim who still has power because she’s not connected to Heaven. She’s the only woman around that still looks like one and not another half starved soldier in Dean’s losing war— and the closest thing to a powered up angel too, not half Fallen and half baked. Perfect Jane who wedges herself in without actually contributing. Dean isn’t half as gruff with her as he is with everyone else.

They come across her in a rundown mall. She's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. When she sighs in relief to see them it sounds like a summer breeze. When she takes a step forward it's like watching a bird rising on an updraft. The wind picks up and blows through a hole in the side of the mall. It catches her hair and fans it out behind her. Her hair glitters in the sunlight, framing her in a copper halo.

Risa raises her gun, there's a prickle up her spin that she's learned to trust. Something isn't right. The woman's clothes are too clean and no one is that put together and... _majestic_ during the apocalypse. No one human anyway.

Cas raises his hand, a wordless command to hold fire. He tells Dean that the woman is a nephilim.

The woman says she's _Jane._

Risa doesn't care if she's a nephilim or Jane as long as she doesn't try to stop them from getting supplies.

Dean leans closer to Cas and asks if they kill her or take her to the camp? A nephilim could be useful. Cas tells him that, _technically_ there's a kill on sight order for all nephilim but fuck it. Who's going to know?

So Jane the Nephilim comes to Camp Chitaqua and joins in the misfits clinging to the dredges of humanity.

Risa is wary at first. A nephilim isn't human and non-human things have a tendency to kill and eat humans. But time passes and Jane doesn't start cutting people up and eating their hearts or turning anyone else into monsters. The strangest thing that happens with Jane is that animals love her. Song birds will drop into her hand and trill out melodies. Squirrels will bring her leaves as presents. Rabbits nibble grass around her toes while she strokes their ears.

She's like a goddamned Disney princess. She doesn't even grab the rabbits and bring them back to the camp for dinner.

Actually, as far as Risa can tell Jane doesn't do much of anything except mooch off the camp.

She brings it up with Dean ‒ Jane isn't pulling her weight, Jane isn't pulling _any_ weight, Jane is a lead anchor dragging them down ‒ but Dean won't send her to boot camp with the other new recruits and he won't kick her out.

They've kicked out people for less.

Dean waves his hand and distractedly says something about Jane finding her own way before marching off to the munitions shed. Risa would almost think it was a joke, expect Dean doesn't joke. The Disney princess stays.

Everything is running smoothly. That means down time. That means Risa starts to notice how much time Dean spends with Jane; how he throws back his head and laughs when she makes some comment, how their hands linger close to each other, how there's always room near Dean for her.

Risa _hates_ it.

Because she _knows_ there's some weird thing going on between Dean and Cas but she's always looked the other way because Cas was ‒ is? she's never sure how to phrase it ‒ an angel and they went through literal Hell together. But she looks the other way because Cas has saved Dean more times than she can count and at the end of the day Dean always comes back to her bed.

(And if Dean is gallivanting from her bed to Cas's, so what if she starts getting closer to one of her supply run buddies that saved her life a few times? At the end of the day she goes back to Dean too. Polite society never took the apocalypse into account when they deemed monogamy the only moral way to fuck)

But Jane? Goddamned Disney princess _Jane_. Jane who doesn't age while everyone else looks thirty years older than they are. Jane who eats the same meager rations as everyone else but never looks stretched too thin. Jane who's always clean and fresh while everyone else is wearing four layers of dirt and grime. Jane who never leaves camp or contributes _anything_. Dean treats her like she's special.

Risa buries it down. There's no time for petty jealous in the middle of the apocalypse. If she's willing to look the other way when Dean is with Cas she'll learn to look the other way when Jane's crystal clear laugh is followed by Dean's low rumble.

Risa looks the other way when Dean goes to Jane after losing half a team on a mission. Dean collapses into a chair beside Jane. Jane leans in and whispers something to Dean. The tension flows out of Dean shoulders. There's soft touches and more whispers. Risa goes to check inventory with Chuck.

Risa takes extra perimeter patrols when Dean and Jane start to disappear for an hour or two every day that Dean's in camp. Jane comes back looking perfect; birds and mice probably picked the twigs from her hair while she sang to them. Dean comes back missing scrapes and bruises.

Risa wonders if Jane can heal people the way Dean says Cas used to be able to. It adds to the slow burning fire in her gut. Jane could coax ever animal in a mile to march into their kitchen and can heal people but never lifts a finger to do either— _unless it's Dean._

She looks the other way for months but she still finds herself on the snowy footpath between cabins early in the morning watching Dean give Jane some shiny knickknack he picked up while they were fighting off demons to get gas for the trucks.

It's something right out of a romance. Snowflakes fall gently around them, settling into their hair. Jane is smiling at the tiny object in her hand while Dean looks on with enough warmth to melt the snow around them. Jane looks up and goes onto her toes to kiss Dean. There's a soft glow between them that Risa's come to recognize as Jane healing— as if Dean needs a few scraped knuckles divinely healed. Jane drops back onto her feet and looks down at the small thing in her hands, smiling brighter than anyone has any right to during the apocalypse.

White hot jealously burns through Risa. It crawls up from her stomach and scorches her throat, _fucking **Jane**. _ Fucking Disney princess Jane gets a fucking _Valentine's gift._

Sudden movement from further down the path makes her look up. Cas is watching with the same look. For one brief moment they lock eyes. Then Cas turns on his heel and disappears into the woods. Risa does the same. She isn't naïve. She knows that there's no little gift, snatched up in the chaos of a battle, waiting for her. For either of them.

She loops through the woods and goes back to her cabin. She gets it. She really does. She's not a Disney princess. She's a soldier. One of Dean's lieutenants. There's no room for romance when you're barking out orders and covering each other in the middle of a fight with croats.   

She's surprised when Cas invites himself into her cabin that afternoon. Cas is supposed to be with Dean going over the details of a mission— flimsy code for screwing in the munitions shed.

Cas squints at the bed she shares with Dean then slings himself down into a chair at her tiny table. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bottle of vodka.

(Risa thinks the vodka is probably the most disconcerting thing she's seen since the apocalypse started. Cas drinks _whiskey._ Cas drinks whiskey because _Dean_ drinks whiskey)

Risa never really thought she'd ever be able to commiserate with Cas over anything beyond people lost on missions but here they are being replaced by the same imposter. Replaced by a creature that isn't a woman or an angel but is better at it then either of them can hope to be.

They drink half the bottle then stumble over to the bed because fuck it. Who's going to know?

Cas is needier in bed than she expected, she's not sure if that's how he always is or if it's just today. It's not bad sex but they're both half in the bag so it's not exactly good sex either.

After, they clean up and get dressed and make excuses about how they both have to go.

Risa takes the late patrol to get away from camp. Away from _Jane_ who's probably still smiling and letting woodland creatures serenade her while she fondles her _Valentine's gift._

She gets back late ‒ minor encounters with ghouls will do that ‒ and heads for her cabin, she has a box of crackers and a can of knockoff SPAM stashed in her dresser for dinner. She heads for her cabin and hopes to god she doesn't run into Jane.

Dean is waiting for her in the cabin. He smells like gunpowder and vodka. She wonders if Dean went looking for Cas later or if Cas dragged him to the munitions shed.

(She wonders what he smelt like when Cas had him. Did he smell like Jane? She wonders if Dean noticed that Cas had smelt like her. She wonders if there's still a hint of vodka on her breath. She wonders if the sheets will smell like Cas when they go to bed. She wonders if Dean looks the other way too or if he doesn't care)

They talk about supplies and minor tensions in camp that might spill over into something more. Dean writes up a list of things to do before the next big supply mission while Risa eats her crackers and knockoff SPAM. Disney princess Jane probably wouldn't deign to eat knockoff SPAM straight from the can.

It's after midnight when Risa turns off the kerosene lamp and they crawl into bed together. It's frigid that night. They sleep draped across each other.

Dean's already gone when she wakes up the next morning. She gets dressed, eats the last of the crackers and SPAM, then heads out. She's got to get the new recruits up and training. Dean wants them good to go for the next supply mission.

She stays off the footpaths between cabins all morning and steers clear of the munitions shed in the afternoon.


End file.
